


Unwinding

by LadyofStories



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Wade Wilson, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Softcore Porn, Top Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofStories/pseuds/LadyofStories
Summary: Peter Parker tops for the first time after a patrol and Wade is insecure but Peter shows him rather than tells him how much his looks mean to him.





	Unwinding

Hands tugged at web confines and chapped lips contorted into a stubborn frown. A familiar black and red mask was pulled up to serve as a blindfold while a scarred upper half wriggled about in an attempt to struggle out of the web confines. It was all in vain.

Peter was on top of the captive, his captive. The scarred, struggling “victim” was Wade Wilson. Not long ago had he managed to get him on the bed and webbed there. It was completely consensual, Wade was just being stubborn about bottoming, insisting about his looks. Peter could care less about what he looked like, because it was Wade and Wade was everything to him.

He brought his hands down to gently rest upon his lover’s exposed abs, feeling the muscles tense under his touch. “Relax,” he soothed him. Peter’s hands slowly moved upward, until they stopped at his nipples. Between forefinger and thumb on either hand, he pinched the nipples and rubbed them. The action earned an intake of breath. As much as Wade insisted that he couldn’t feel anything, the areas which were meant to be sensitive most certainly were and hardened at the contact.

Both of them were in their suits, but were missing the upper halves, aside from the masks. It wasn’t that they cared about identities, it was just a matter of urgency. Peter had the top half of his suit along with the gloves discarded, and his mask was brought up over his nose. Too bad he used Wade’s mask as a blindfold, so he couldn’t see the sight he loved seeing everytime they did it like that; in their suits. The only difference was who was topping that night.

Wade didn’t relax much beneath Peter, but he did give up on his struggles for the time being. He let out a whimper as nimble fingers teased his nipples. Peter’s fingers pinched, rubbed, and passed over the sensitive flesh. He dipped in after a bit of teasing and pressed his soft, smooth lips against chapped ones, licking his way into a warm and familiar mouth.

While the mouth was busy, those hands slid their way down and worked on Wade’s pants and utility belt. Multi-tasking was in his favor. When he got the pants undone, Peter broke off the kiss and moved to Wade’s neck. Even though Wade had his regeneration, Peter still loved to leave marks, regardless if they remained or not.

“Pete….” Peter was pressing light kisses to the scarred skin on Wade’s neck when he spoke up. He hummed in reply and brushed his tongue over a particularly sensitive part, where the skin was newer; fresher. “You don’t have to do this, I know I am disgusting.” No matter how many times Peter told him otherwise, it was hard to get it through to him. That was the point of him taking the lead, because he was going to prove it. 

Peter pulled back from Wade’s neck. “I know I can’t convince you with my words, but I’m trying with my actions. Trust isn’t something you are great at, but I’m trying.” he said before making his way downward. Peter was mindful to leave a trail of kisses as he came to settle between Wade’s legs. He took care to carefully remove the rest of Wade’s suit, and those ridiculous Spider-Man boxers of his that he had on. Wade was strangely quiet above him, but that was fine.

Peter slid his hands over Wade’s legs, feeling the texture of his exposed skin against his own bare hands. It was different, but he liked it. He purposefully stayed away from his hard, leaking cock, which was pressed against his abdomen. “You look amazing,” he mumbled.

Peter slowly moved his hands to come under Wade’s legs, gripping just at the back of the knees. He pushed the legs upward and was in awe of how spectacularly flexible Wade was. “Such a good boy,” he praised him gently. “Keep your legs here so I can open you up.” 

He massaged just under Wade’s ass, then shot a web from his still equipped shooters to fetch the lube. With a thwip, the bottle was in his hand and popped open. Peter slicked his fingers and poured a bit of the cool liquid on Wade’s hole, admiring how he jerked a bit and twitched at the sensation, a soft hitch catching in his throat. 

Peter rubbed lube around the pucker of Wade’s hole, then rubbed back and forth over it before gently prodding at the opening. A deep groan came from above, leaving his lover’s lips and shattering his silence. Finally, something. Peter was pleased with his response and eased the fingers inside, past the ring of muscle. A moan followed, and the walls twitched around his fingers.

Peter slid his fingers deep inside, then retracted them, and repeated like this for several strokes. He went deeper with his fingers each time, like he was searching for something. Peter found just what he was pressing around for when a louder moan escaped Wade’s chapped lips. The man’s body tensed for a brief second at the brush of Peter’s fingers, then relaxed, all at once. It was a beautiful sight and sound for his ears.

Peter scissored his fingers gently and pushed them deep inside, locating the bundle of nerves once again. Another moan followed, and the same muscle tension. It was like watching the waves of the ocean roll over one another, only to end in sliding up on the sand and receding back to the ocean. It was relaxing, but it also aroused him to watch. Wade was clearly more entertaining than some ocean waves.

Peter retracted his fingers and pulled his own pants down, freeing his leaking cock. He grabbed the lube and slicked himself, then tossed it aside to be forgotten. Peter watched as he lined himself up against Wade’s hole, pressing the blunt head against it. He stole a glance up towards Wade’s face and saw that his jaw had tensed. Peter leaned in, on instinct, and pressed a kiss against his jaw.

He took to easing him into it, slowly prodding against the hole. He kept one hand wrapped around his cock and rested the other gently against Wade’s abdomen, feeling how the muscles flexed. His hips moved carefully back and forth in calculated motions. After some teasing, he pressed his hips forward and inserted himself. Inch by inch, he patiently sunk inside. 

When he was completely inside of Wade, to the hilt, Peter pressed a kiss to the side of his neck and freed his hands from the webbing. Scarred arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him close while a half masked face hid itself from his view.

Peter didn’t bother to stop Wade from hiding himself. He started moving his hips in slow drags, gently thrusting. He held onto Wade’s thighs for leverage and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. Peter treated Wade gently, as if he would shatter. Wade didn’t show any signs of protest while Peter ‘made love’ to him. 

It was unlike what Wade was used to, but he didn’t necessarily dislike it. He could actually feel it as Peter moved inside of him, how his hips pressed against him when he went in, the way his length rubbed against his insides and filled him completely. What he didn’t like, though, was the fact that he was crying. Wade clutched onto Peter tightly and cried without him knowing. Secret tears were caught by the fabric of his mask and soaked it.

He was loved.

Peter loved him.

While New York City life tirelessly went about just below the Queens apartment, two vigilantes (or a vigilante and a mercenary) who worked just as tirelessly to keep it safe found comfort and love in one another under the cloak of night. Bodies slid together and hands wandered over familiar sweaty landscape. The gentle creaks of their bed, the connecting of skin, and their exchanged words and voiced pleasure drowned out the bustling city.

The moment seemed to go on forever, the beauty of two strong men so hopelessly in love being absorbed in each other, until they each reached their peak. Muscles tensed, breathing accelerated, the need to get lost in one another became more dire and frantic. Peter’s name fell from Wade’s lips in a cry of pleasure and Wade’s name escaped the lips of a man who deeply and truly loved him in the form of a groan.

They spilled at once. Warm shots of semen coated either of their abdomens and poured deep inside of Wade. 

Tired, they laid together in the afterglow of their sexual engagement until Peter slowly pulled out of Wade, almost completely soft and quite spent. He reached up for the mask on Wade’s face, hooking a thumb under the fabric. Wade tensed, but refrained from stopping Peter. 

The mask was pulled off, and a tear stained scarred face was revealed. Peter’s exposed mouth stretched into a fond smile. He reached for his own mask and tugged it off. It was all a whole new level of intimacy as brown, reddened eyes stared up into bright, happy, hazel eyes. 

“You cried,” Peter commented, cupping Wade’s cheek and wiping a stray tear which remained unfallen at his lashless eye with his thumb. “Shut up and love me,” Wade commanded, but he wasn’t mad. There was a fondness, there was love in his voice.

“Shut up? I thought those were my words,” Peter teased with a faint smirk before leaning in and capturing Wade’s lips in a deep kiss.

All was well in New York.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this short! This is my first Ao3 story posting and I hope to do more.


End file.
